charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Shredder (2012 TMNT)
The Shredder is the primary villain in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon on Nickelodeon. Like the comics, his real name is Oroku Saki. He and Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) used to be friends until the love of a woman named Tang Sheng tore them apart. During the fight, Yoshi's wife was killed and his baby daughter Miwa (renamed Karai by the Shredder) was lost. At the end of the pilot episode, Rise of the Turtles, he watches the news in Tokyo, Japan after the turtles have made themselves known. He concludes that Hamato Yoshi was building his own army and is headed to New York City and later Los Angeles in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Six Swords to exact his revenge. In the 2-part season finale "Showdown", he had April kidnapped just so he could fight Splinter once and for all. When Splinter arrived, he learns that she was a hologram and then the Shredder appeared. He learns that after all those years, Splinter was a rat. After the battle, Karai appeared to help her adoptive father and tried to fight Splinter to the death, but he refused, because Splinter instantly realized that Karai was actually his real daughter named Miwa, and that the Shredder didn't kill her at all with her mother Tang Sheng, but instead he abducted her and raised her as his own "daughter", and that she's been used by the Shredder the whole time. In the end, after Splinter fled, the Shredder vowed to kill him one day. He has three main henchmen, an apprentice and martial arts master named Christopher Bradford, his adoptive daughter, Karai and a street thug named Xever/Fish Face. At the end of Pulverizer Returns, he allied himself with the Kraang to destroy the Turtles and the Chipmunks, including the Chipettes. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also voiced Captain Gantu from Lilo and Stitch series, Black Manta from Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and Goro from the Mortal Kombat Movie. Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Elements of Justice After the death of Splinter's wife, Tang Sheng, Alvin Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) became a free wielding swordsman to protect his family and friends. The Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson), born July 4, 1729 in Osaki, became his successor as a cold-blooded serial killer and was the responsible for the assassination of his nemesis Splinter, Tang Sheng's husband and Miwa's late biological mother. The future American military was more secretive about the Shredder than Alvin himself; Alvin's younger brothers Simon and Theodore, who is also the members of the future American military had very little information about the ruthless male ninja as well. Later on, the new American military believed it would be in their best interests to destroy the Shredder once and for all. While they had found Alvin to be an idealistic companion of the four turtles cause, Simon, Theodore, and the other American military officials correctly concluded that the Shredder as an opportunistic sociopath (meaning that he doesn't even care at all when innocent people get killed) who would undoubtedly use his vast knowledge of government secrets to plunge the country into turmoil for his own personal gain. However, during the British rule of the United States, the Shredder was knocked out with a shotgun to the head by the British soldiers, doused in gasoline and then they set him on fire and burned him alive like a grilled tilapia. However, he survived sustaining severe damage to his entire body to the point that he must wear a samurai-like helmet and ninja mask on his mouth and nose day and night in order to conceal his burned face. It also limited the time he could fight. Any battle that surpassed 16 minutes placed him in jeopardy of undergoing spontaneous combustion, as due to his lack of sweat glands he is unable to regulate his body temperatures. The Shredder, with the aid of his Chinese American right-hand man named Hun (Eric Bauza) Casey Jones' rival, assembled a group of the best fighters in Los Angeles called the Foot Clan, the rival of another super villain group called Black Moon Clan, led by Prince Sapphire's older brother Prince Diamond (Matthew Mercer), who is also the Shredder's rival and nemesis, to overthrown the American military. He envisioned the United States ruled by him and his other men Fong (Andrew Kishino), Tsoi (also voiced by Andrew Kishino), Sid (James Sie), Tiger Claw (also voiced by Eric Bauza), and Baxter Stockman (Phil LaMarr), enforcing the principles of Social Darwinism through anarchism and chaotic fighting. Using this belief, the Shredder ran a campaign against the American military as he felt it was too weak to effectively lead the country. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Assassin Category:Characters with claws Category:Social Darwinists Category:Kidnappers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Torturers Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Dictator Category:Masked characters Category:Fighters Category:Fearmongers Category:Warriors Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Hotheads Category:Xenophobes Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Tricksters Category:Successful characters Category:Extortionists Category:Poachers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mutant Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Characters voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Pawns Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Martial artist Category:Died with Honor Category:Damned Souls Category:Nickelodeon Character